habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds are social groups that allow HabitRPG players to discuss similar interests and participate in group challenges. Some current guilds on HabitRPG include guilds for musicians, writers, parents, and highly stressed high school and college students. Players can find them in Guilds under the Social tab. (direct link) Guilds are free to join and are an important part of HabitRPG culture. Joining a guild with like-minded individuals can help you keep your motivation high and focus on your special interest(s). You can be a member of multiple guilds. Joining a guild is voluntary, and being a member of a guild confers no benefits to the leveling experience; while you can participate in guild-specific challenges, being in a guild does not have any effect while questing. The list of guilds you are in is private, so other players will not be able to see which guilds you have joined. __TOC__ Guild Tab Interface Previewing a Guild The only way to see the current challenges and content of a guild before joining is to have the specific link for a guild. Some of the links to popular public guilds are listed in the Guilds Guide and some can be found in the Armory. Types of Guilds HabitRPG offers two types of guilds: *'Public Guilds' allow anyone to join them with the press of a button. *'Private Guilds' are by invitation only and will require someone in the guild to manually enter new members. Joining a Public Guild Once you get to Guilds, you will automatically be on the Public Guilds tab, where you find the list of the available public guilds. #Find a compatible guild. To find a guild, you can either: #*Scroll through the list. #*Enter your criteria in the search box. For example, if you want to find people who are artists, type 'artist' in the search box. As you are typing, HabitRPG begins to narrow the list of available guilds using a smart search algorithm. If no guild matches your criteria as you're typing, the list vanishes. #*Use your browser's text search function. In almost all common browsers, typing CTRL-F (the control key and the F key at the same time) starts the text search function. (It can also be found somewhere in the browser's menu.) A small text entry field will open at the top or bottom of the browser. If you type something in there, the browser will search for exactly that text on the webpage. For example, if you want to find a guild about knitting, you can search for words like 'knit', 'craft', 'wool', 'needle', 'cloth', etc., on the Public Guilds page. If a guild is about knitting, it will probably have one of these words (or a word that contains them, like 'knitting', 'woolen', or 'clothes') in its name or description, and you will find it. #Click on the green Join button to the right. #You will be immediately taken to that guild. Joining a Public Guild after Previewing it from a Link If you click on a link to a public guild (e.g., a link that you find in the Tavern or on the wiki) then you will be taken to the guild's page but you will not yet be a member of that guild. You can join the guild's challenges and can read and post to the guild's chat, but you will not receive notifications when new chat messages appear. To receive notifications, you need to join the guild and you can do that by clicking on the green Join button at the top of the left-hand column, next to the guild's name. Joining a Private Guild Joining a private guild is similar to joining a party. #Find your User ID. #Send your User ID to a guild member. #Accept the invitation, which can be found in the Guild tab. #Go to your guild screen to see the new guild in your list. Solo Guilds A solo guild is a private guild that you create for yourself. There are several uses for solo guilds. *To create personal challenges that will give you an achievement when completed. *To create challenges that act as placeholders for future or long-term To-Dos when your To-Do list is very long and your To-Dos are very red. You can join the challenge when you're ready to act on those To-Dos and they will automatically add to your list. *To create monthly challenges using the Monthlies Workaround idea. *To use the private guild chat as reminder notes or a journal to yourself. Guild Creation #Click on "Create Guild". #Enter a name for your new guild. #Add a description for your guild. #Choose 'Public' or 'Invite Only' (Private). #Click on "Create". #A pop-up asks you if you want to spend 4 gems to create a guild. Click on "Ok". Congratulations! You've started your own guild. Changing Private Guild to Public Currently, changing a guild from private to public can only be done by an administrator under the following conditions: *the guild doesn't have any members yet, *or all the members have been given sufficient notice that it will stop being private. The guild leader will need to send a guild invitation to an administrator for them to help with the switch. Guild Bank The four gems the guild leader spent on creating a guild are deposited in the Guild Bank. They can be used for challenge prizes. When a guild leader creates a challenge with the prize in gems, it is taken first from the Guild Bank by default. The gems from the guild leader's personal account will be used only if the challenge prize exceeds the number of gems in the Guild Bank. It is not possible to add gems to the Guild Bank after the guild has been created. There is little reason to do this. Gems in the Bank are used only for creating challenges, and a player can use their own gems to create a challenge. If a player wants to pay for another player to create a challenge, they can gift gems directly to the other player. Guild Customization Once created, you can change a number of settings relating to your guild. On your main guild page, click the "Edit Group" button. This expands a new window giving you a number of options. You can change the guild name here, and set or change the description. If you have a logo for your guild, enter the link for it in the "Logo URL" field. The last option is to Assign Group Leader; useful if you wish to leave, and pass the leadership on to another group member. Note: Having created a guild, you can leave it but not remove it, even if there are no other members. Transferring Guild Ownership If the guild owner leaves without assigning a new leader, the most senior party member will be assigned the new leader automatically. If the guild owner has abandoned the guild but has not left it, currently there is no mechanism within the game to transfer guild leadership to another player. The suggested method is to send an email to admin@habitrpg.com. In the email, include *Your Unique User ID (UID). *The UID of the new owner. You can find their UID by clicking on their name in a guild or Tavern or party chat. *The Group ID of the guild which you can find in the left-hand column on the guild page. It will be another string of random characters. *The name of the guild. Participating in Guilds Chat Forum Guilds are essentially forums to converse about common topics of interest. The chat forums support a type of formatting called Markdown formatting (see: Markdown Cheat Sheet). This allows you to format your text in a number of ways and also allows you to use emoji (also known as emoticons) within your forum posts. To participate in guild discussions, simply post your message into the chat box and press enter. The 200 most recent messages are stored in any given chat forum, based on its timestamp. Each message has a "+1" marker next to it that you can click on to upvote a message you liked; there is no way to downvote a comment, and you can't vote for your own comments. Challenges Guilds also host a wide variety of challenges. The challenges for your guild are located on the left hand side-bar under the guild description. Clicking on the challenge redirects you to the social challenges page. This page enables you to find out more about the challenges and participate in them. Members of a guild can also host their own challenges. Challenges that are created with a guild selected are semi-private. They are only available and visible to members of the selected guild. Tavern challenges are considered public challenges, since every Habitican is automatically a member of the Tavern guild. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to Challenges. Leaving a Guild If you decide you want to leave a guild: *Go to the Guilds page from the Social menu (direct link). *Click on the name of the guild you wish to leave. *Click on the red Leave button at the top of the left-hand column, next to the guild's name (or click on the red Leave button under the Members list). *Click "Confirm" in the popup. fr:Guildes Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Social Category:Habitica Places Category:Mechanics Category:Bug